Chidori Takashiro
(高城 千鳥 takascrungus chungodori'') one of the characters from the anime series . She, along with the other Kiznaivers, attends Sugomori High is class 2-A. She is humanistic and seemingly nosy at times, but is shown to care greatly for others, especially her childhood friend, Katsuhira Agata. "Goody Two-Shoes" is her updated sin, dubbed by Sonozaki. The sin she represents the most out of the Kiznaivers is envy. Appearance flat chested girl with tomato hair Personality "Katsuhira Agata" - Katsuhira and Chidori are childhood friends and next-door neighbors. It is revealed early on that she had romantic feelings for Katsuhira, but states she no longer feels that way. It is shown however that some of these feelings still remain. She refers to him as 'Kacchon', and is the only character to do so. Later in the series her romantic feelings for him become much more evident, and she is frequently shown to be jealous of his interest in Sonozaki Noriko. She is deeply concerned with Agata's wellbeing, frequently cooking and cleaning for him Relationships When she discovers that he is being bullied immediately attempts to solve the problem, becoming frustrated when he has no interest in resolving matters himself. Chidori finally realize she was only thinking of her self and her feelings, and not Katsuhira's feelings. '''Hajime Tenga - '''Tenga is a classmate of Chidori's. When they first become involved in the experiment, they are hardly known to each other. At first impression, Chidori sees Tenga as a shallow person when he pointed out that she has small breasts. After he starts living with Katsuhira, he and Chidori spend a bit more time together. Although she acts like she is annoyed at that fact, it is also shown that she is happy that Katsuhira thinks it is fun to live with him. It is shown that she cares for him multiple times, when she makes a meal for him when bringing Katsuhira dinner (much to his surprise), or when she brings a bandage for him to cover his scar. He is the one character (besides Katsuhira) that has the most interactions with her, and once he discovers that her feelings for Katsuhira still remain, he becomes her "wingman." He continuously aids her in winning Katsuhira's affections. While Tenga was helping her with Katsuhira, it is shown that he is angry that she likes Katsuhira rather than himself. Jealous even to the point of taking his anger out on Katsuhira in front of all of the Kiznaivers. After hearing Tenga's true feelings, Chidori was shocked, being completely oblivious to his thoughts on her. When Tenga asked Chidori to reject him, she was confused, she said that it wouldn't make him feel better if she rejected him and she couldn't understand because for her it wouldn't make it feel better if Katsuhira reject her. '''Yuta Tsuguhito - '''During the introduction of the Kizna experiments, Chidori spent most of her time by Tenga, Nico, and Yuta. Telling him that he had a great smile despite his weight gain back in his junior high years. She also states that she may like him better that way, and defends him when Tenga was laughing. '''Nico Niiyama - ' Maki Honoka -''' '''Noriko Sonozaki The subject of Chidori's jealousy along with Katsuhira Agata due to his and Noriko's seemingly newfound relationship, though she adamantly denies this for the most part until Tenga Hajime offers to help her out with her relationship with the latter. With much dismay, she notices Katsuhira's attempts to get closer to Noriko and how much he seems to think about or mention her, which ultimately just fuels her jealousy and anger. In the last episode, Chidori also lashes out at Noriko about how she should be more thankful, because even though she put Katsuhira through hell, he still forgave her.she She is shown to get along with Nico Quotes Trivia - Chidori's star sign is Leo. References # Episode 1-10 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters